The present invention relates to a frame profile for a mounting frame for a sign for consecutive, repeated presentation of series of images according to the preamble of claim 1.
Signs for consecutive, repeated presentation of series of images are delivered, with mounting frame to the place for the assembly thereof. The assembly of said frame on said place or location is normally carried through such that one first attaches support beams to a base or foundation, normally a house wall or a stand, whereupon the mounting frame of the sign is attached to said support beams so that they give the required support and stability to the mounting frame.
This device and this way of assembly have several drawbacks. One drawback is that the frame of often voluminous, which is a problem during long-distance transports. Another drawback is that the mounting frame often must be machined for enabling assembly thereof and this machining can go wrong because skilled personnel is often lacking at the place for assembly. A third drawback is that the support beams for economic reasons can not be delivered along with the signs during long-distance deliveries. This means that the support beams must be obtained locally, after delivery of the sign, which often is a troublesome extra work. When the support beams have been obtained, they must usually be machined for adaptation to the mounting frame. This machining as well as the subsequent mounting of the mounting frame on the support beams, can go wrong because of said lack of skilled labour.
The object of the present invention is to provide a frame profile for the mounting frame, at which frame profile said drawbacks are eliminated. This is arrived at according to the invention by providing the frame profile with the characterizing features of primarily subsequent claim 1.
Since the frame profile exhibits said characterizing features, several essential advantages are obtained of which the following should be mentioned:
1) since the frame profile consists of two different profile elements which can be given various desired lengths, the size of these profile elements can be less and therefore, they are easier to manufacture, transport and assemble;
2) the separate profile elements are easier to assemble on the place on which the sign shall be mounted, particularly as said second profile elements can be delivered complete with all drive elements belonging thereto; the construction becomes easier to maintain and restore;
3) since the frame profile consists of two different profile elements which cooperate to a self-supporting construction with optimum use of the material for the profile elements, the required stability is obtained, despite saving of material, for withstanding the loads which can be applied thereon by weight and wind, which means that the extra support beams previously necessary can be dispensed with.